1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pet food dishes and more particularly pertains to a new pet food dish that would eliminate the need for a user to bend over to place the dish on the floor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pet food dishes is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,545 describes a pet dish that has a double bowl and a removable cylindrical handle that attaches to the rear of the bowl. However, the pet dish of this device would require the dish to be held or abutted against a steady surface in order to prevent the dish to slide across a floor surface while the handle is being attached. Another type of pet food dish is U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,640 describes an animal food and water dish having a retractable handle positioned in the center of the dish which would still require a user to bend down and to grasp the retracted handle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,176 describes a pet feeding apparatus
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes a handle that is easy to attach.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by utilizing a handle that can be attached easily to the dish portion without moving the dish portion about a support surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new pet food dish that would allow the user to place and retrieve the dish without bending over.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new pet food dish that would include a handle that could be easily attached and removed with one hand.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a dish portion including a top wall and a peripheral side wall that is attached to a peripheral edge of the top wall and extends downward therefrom. The top wall has at least one depression therein and defines a food receptacle. The at least one depression is centrally disposed in the top wall such that a margin of the top wall is formed extending around the depression. A handle is attached to the margin and extends upwardly therefrom.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.